The present invention relates to a muffler provided with a catalyst.
Various kinds of mufflers with catalysts have been proposed to meet the regulations of engine exhaust gas. Particularly, the conventional small internal combustion engine muffler is however disadvantageous in that: the small muffler provides a small contact area of the catalyst with the exhaust gas, resulting in relatively poor cleaning effect of the exhaust gas; the catalyst is low in efficiency when the temperature of the exhaust gas is relatively low in idling of the engine, for example; and cleaning and replacement of the catalyst are laborious.